Kinship
by IrisPetals2637
Summary: Eden has been in a deep sleep for over 100 years. Now she has just woken up as a human. Who is she, what secret is Damon keeping and what will unravel? Read and REVIEW
1. Eden

**Hey, this story starts at TVD s4 e5 I believe. The one where the hunter Conner died, it's a very interesting idea of a story if I may say so myself :)**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was absolutely furious. Damon had sent Elena to kill Connor and she had succeeded. Damon needed to be punished... Klaus had just the idea to punish him too, he was going to bring out one of his locked up toys.

Klaus sent one of his hybrids to pick up his treasure. He could remember when he collected her...

_"But Damon!" A girl, rather tiny for her stature cried out, giggling. Damon was chasing her across the field. They were both smiling. The year was 1864._

_Stefan, who was seventeen at the time just stood their watching them._

_"Damon, you know how father dislikes when you play rough with Eden!" Stefan called out to his brother._

_Eden huffed. "Stefan, you surely must know that I can speak for myself?" She said, glaring at him. Which only made Stefan burst out in a fit of giggles._

_"Well then, Eden will just have to listen to me won't she?" Damon said with a smirk. _

_"NOOOO!" Eden squealed, running away her slight brown hair all over her face covering her hazel eyes. She was truly an ordinary girl, but she had quite the personality. _

_Eden was halted to a stop when someone grabbed her. She whirled around expecting Damon, only to find a handsome young man. _

_"Hello Eden, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Elijah." He said, holding out his hand. Eden stayed silent._

_Eljiah cupped the girls face with his hand._

_"Eden, you will leave this life behind you. Klaus has spoke to his witches and you have much more potential than having these idiotic boys chasing you around. You will forget about them until Klaus tells you otherwise, whether your a vampire or not." Elijah said, he hated doing Klaus's dirty work. But Klaus always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Eden._

_"I will move on and forget until he tells me otherwise." Eden replied in a blank voice. Her hazel eyes had lost all their life that was usually sparkling in them._

_Elijah erased Eden from everyone's memory in Mystic Falls, it wasn't too hard considering how small the town was._

_Elijah brought Eden to Niklaus._

_"She is wonderful, but she is no use to me yet." Klaus said, giving Eden to his witches. _

_"Preserve her body, I may need her in the future." Niklaus commanded, that was one of the first times Elijah felt truly disappointed in his brother._

* * *

So now Klaus had a plan. As one of his hybrids was fetching Eden, Klaus was going to visit Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

He barged into their house, no respect for privacy anymore.

"Klaus, I'm sorry Elena killed him! It wasn't her fault!" Stefan said, already begging Klaus to leave Elena alone.

"Oh, I know it wasn't Elena's fault mate. It was Damons, I've come to punish him. Don't worry he isn't going to die. Yet." Klaus said angrily, this was going to be a fun game.

"Whatever you want Klaus, I'd rather you just get the hell out of my house." Damon spat, rounding the corner.

"I will leave, as soon as I do this." Klaus said, grabbing Damon and staring into his eyes.

"The next time you see _her _you will remember everything. Know that it was my fault not Elijah's." Klaus said, smirking. This was to be wonderfully entertaining.

"Will Stefan remember?" Damon asked, he felt the need to even though he didn't now what Klaus was even talking about.

"If Stefan remembers, it will be a reward. If you remember it's a punishment!" Klaus smirked, vanishing with his vampire speed.

* * *

**Eden POV**

Eden had a pounding headache. Her muscles were sore, and all she could see was darkness. She tried blinking but it was still pitch black. She felt around and came to the conclusion that she was in a box. Se pushed lightly it flew open.

"Well well, looks who's awake." Klaus said a smiling at her.

"Klaus!" She screamed, trying to get up and give him a hug. The minute she stood though she fell back down. She was wearing her dress from 1864 still. Klaus helped her get up.

"Nice to you know that you missed me sweetheart." Klaus said, then made her stare into his eyes.

"You will go to the Salvatore Boarding house. You will not remember any thing. Yet. You will go and tell Damon I've given you to him to take care of. Now go my princess, right after you change into these." Niklaus instructed giving her some newer brand clothing.

"I'll go Klaus, but I'll miss you." She said, smiling.

* * *

Stefan was pacing, Elena had been so upset about killing him. She had barely talked to him or Damon since. He couldn't even imagine telling her that he held the cure.

Stefan walked down to get the door, he had heard a knock.

He pulled it open, seeing a small girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, she was wearing a black sweatshirt with white skinny jeans and black hightops. Her brown hair was covering most of her face.

"Are you Damon?" She asked in a small voice. Something inside Stefan screamed at him to let her in. So he did.

"No, I'm Stefan... Damon will be home soon though. Do you want to come in and wait?" he asked politely.

"Stefan..." She whispered, smiling as if the name meant something to her.

"I would love to come in." She said, stepping into the house without a second thought.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon pulled his car into the driveway, someone else was here.. He could hear a girl giggling. It was such a nice laugh, soft and tinkly. It reminded Damon of someone... Who though?

Damon burst through the door to come face to face with _her._

"Eden!?" Damon whispered his eyes hopeful.

"Yea, I'm Eden... Now who are you?" She asked.

Damon's hopes were crushed. He rarely had hopes. His memories flooded back, Klaus had wanted this to happen. He had saved Eden somehow. She was still human. But she didn't remember us. Stefan didn't remember her. Only me. I wasn't going to let Klaus win.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry you look like someone I know." Damon said, he had to get out of here. He was close to crying.

"Someone with my same name?" She asked as a breeze brushed across her face. Damon was gone.

**Ok, somewhat of a short first chapter but I think I got everything I needed to get into that. Eden my person I made up! Please Review, I am not going to update till the next episode which is Thursday so you are gonna have to wait. REVIEW**


	2. So much hurt

**Ok, I know I said you'd have to wait till Thursday for the next chapter but... I started writing this early. I cant help it, I love my stories! Plus, I had computer access and typing on my computer is much easier than typing on my Ipad so put 2 and 2 together and you get 4. So, I decided when the next TVD comes out I will somehow just incorperate it into my story. Hope your happy! Oh and REVIEW**

* * *

**Damon POV  
**Damon cautiously crept back into the house. It was dark and Eden was sleeping. God how could she not remember him! Oh, right Klaus the physcopath made her forget! He made everyone forget damnit! How could someone be so cruel?

Suddenly Damon was pinned against the wall, he looked at Stefan.

'What is it little brother? By chance do you remember?" Damon stuttered, choking out the words through Stefan's grip on his throat.

"Nope, but I know you do... I feel connected to her, why do I feel connected to Eden? Klaus made you remember, she's important to you! I cant tell, your eyes are red so you were crying! You never cry Damon and its starting to scare me!" Stefan said, he was truly scared. Stefan was worried. If his brother, the tough, unbreakable Damon was hurting they were in trouble.

Damon sighed.

"Brother I am choosing not to tell you... Only I'm suffering right now, when Klaus wants us all to suffer. I'm going to fix her trust me I am but until then... Its better if you don't remember... It hurts so much!" Damon said, his voice quavering at that last bit.

"Damon... Your in so much pain." Stefan said. He was just stating it. There was no comfort or anything. Stefan was just shocked.

"Brother, don't let anything happen to her... I cant stand to be around her!" Damon yelled whispered.

Stefan could only nod. Then Elena came in from the other room, her eyes wet.

Then Damon was angry.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled as loud as he could without waking up Eden.

"Damon, Elena makes you feel better... She'll help you better than I can." Stefan said, vanishing with vampiric speed.

"Damon I rea-" Elena stuttered before Damon rudely interrupted her.

"Elena, leave me the hell alone! You don't even know who she is! I didnt even know who she is until now!" Damon muttered, his eyes wet. He was close to crying again.

"I was going to say Damon, I really dont think your going to tell me but... I'm here for you whether we talk or not." Elena stated walking up to Damons bedroom and lying down. He followed, and she lied there comforting him all night while he cried.

* * *

Damon was in the kitchen, listening as Elena got up. Eden was still sleeping, maybe being gone all these years would keep her asleep longer. Damon could only stay until she woke up. Seeing her was one thing. Seeing her without her knowing him was unbearable.

All Damon could do was reject what had happened. He had bawled his eyes out while Elena stroked his hair. All night long. It was humiliating. But Eden was worth crying for, he loved her so much. He wanted to protect her no matter what happened. Even if Eden hated him and ran away, he would follow and make sure she was ok. He had to, she was his to watch over...

_"Damon!" Giuseppe called to his son strictly._

_"Yes father?" Damon called, trying to not get in trouble for once._

_"You know it is your duty to look after her? She is younger than you, she admires you, she will listen to you. If anything shou-" Giuseppe was boldy cut off by Damon._

_"If something should happen to Eden father, I would take all the blame." Damon finished for him with the flicker of a smile._

God! It was Damons fault, he had promised he would take responsibility for Eden! At the least, she was human. She had missed all her life though. But Damon would give her a second chance one way or another.

Damons ears picked up Eden stretching in one of the bedrooms, he crept towards the door to leave. But Stefan blurred in front of him  
.

"What brother, I have to leave?" Damon snapped quietly and irritated.

"Damon! Tell me who she is so I have a reason to protect her!" Stefan said, glaring at him. He needed to know this.

"You'll tell Elena... You wont believe me anyways." Damon said, trying to go around his brother but Stefan mimicked his movements.

"Damon, Edens coming down soon. If you tell me you'll be able to leave before she gets done here." Stefan tried reasoning.

"ShesOurSister" Damon slurred out really fast, moving out the door with vampire speed leaving a slack jawed Stefan in the doorway.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

That was impossible right? What Stefan's brother had said? If Stefan and Damon had had a sister they would've remember wouldnt they? But if it had been in there human days, and they had been compelled by Klaus and he could compel vampires... But how in the world could they've forget they had a sister!

Eden then decided to come downstairs, Elena was still in Damons room crying for Damon... She didnt even know why Damon was sad but she had felt so bad for him.  
Stefan had heard Elena comforting him all night as he cried.

"Hey Stef, Damon ditch on me again?" Eden asked, smiling that million dollar smile.

"Umm, he was busy. Do you have any siblings Eden?" Stefan asked warily.

Edens eyes scrunched up, her forehead wrinkling.

"I really cant remember right now Stefan... I decided to be with Klaus when I was younger, my days without him are kind of fuzzy." She admitted with a blush.

"You know Klaus is trying to hurt Elena... That Rebekah killed Elena!" Stefan said raising his voice.

Eden sighed.

"Stefan, Elena's fine shes upstairs right this moment. I've never ever heard of one of Klaus's siblings." Eden argued, her forehead still scrunched together.

"You've been locked in a box Eden!" Stefan yelled at her.

Elena flew down the stairs.

"Stefan, don't push her... Klaus is messing with her head." Elena whispered the last part, so only the vampires could hear. Elena had purposely not eavesdropped on Stefan and Damons conversation. She would wait for Damon to tell her, he was really upset.

Eden growled, throwing her hands in the air and going to watch television which she was rather taken with. It seems Klaus had never introduced her to modern day objects.

"I have to run some errands, will you keep an eye on Eden? Like dont let anything happen to her. I think Damon would fall over the edge if something did." Stefan said.

Elena nodded and Stefan flew out of the house as fast as he could.

* * *

Stefan knocked on Klaus's front door. The hybrid opened up, looking annoyed.

"Oh Stefan has Damon broken down into a million little pieces yet?" Klaus asked looking amused.

Stefan tried to suppress a growl but let it slip out anyways.

"Let me remember Klaus!" Stefan growled but Klaus just laughed wildly.

"You see Stefan, Damon feels she was his responsibility. You wont feel the same pain he does... Or maybe you will? But I find it more amusing to watch you watch him suffer." Klaus said, flashing him a smile.

That was when Stefan balled up his fist and punch Klaus straight in the nose.

"I suppose I deserved that mate. but pull anything else and I wont stand for it." Klaus said, slamming the door in Stefans face.

* * *

**Eden POV**

"Well, Elena since both Damon and Stefan have abandoned me lets say we call your witch." Eden said, smiling.

"What?" Elena asked confused. "Why would we do that?"

Eden walked closer and closer to Elena, her hazel eyes daggers towards Elena.

"Fine, don't cooperate... Doppelganger." Eden said, before rushing forward and snapping her neck. She pulled Elena's cellphone out of her pocked scrolling through the names.

_Matt Donovan_

_Jerbear  
_

_Aunt Jenna  
_

_Ric Saltzman  
_

_Bonnie Bennett  
_

Aha! Bennett witch! She quickly pushed the call button, smiling as she waited.

_"Hello?" _Bonnie asked on the other side of the line.

"Why hello sweetheart, tell me what are Klaus's conditions with me, Stefan, and Damon now before I stake the doppelganger." She said, smirking to herself.

_"Eden, whats the matter with you!"_ The Bennett witch seemed confused.

"I will give you 10 seconds. 10... 9... 8.. 7.." She counted, waiting for the witch to crack. If they cared about anything, it was the ones they loved.

_"One of the five! Their trying to find the cure, in order for Klaus to restore eeveryones memories they have to find a new hunter! How do you even know about this?_"She asked crying.

"Well Bonnie, you pick up things in the Salvatore house." she said, shaking. She had specifically picked her old room. All her stuff was gone though. It was probably somewhere hidden in this house. If Damon had even been close to her, he would've notice she did things the same!

She flipped the phone shut, dragging Elena onto the couch. Ugg, dirty work was no fun. Klaus should've known better. Eden had been with the spirit world for over a hundred years while she was unconscious in that box! Witches can sometimes undo compulsion!

She then went into the kitchen and came back to Elena with a knife. She slit Elena's wrist, drinking in the blood. Then she went outside, got in Elena's car and drove to Klaus's house.

* * *

When she pulled in Stefan was sitting in his car, he glared at me.

"What the hell Eden! Snapping Elena's neck!" He said, outraged. Eden ignored him, walking towards the front door.

Klaus swung the door open.

"What is it sweetheart, Damon not taking care of you?" He asked, smiling at Eden.

Eden pulled out the knife holding it to her throat.

"Klaus, give Stefan his friggin' memory back before I kill myself!" She threatened. Klaus's eyes widened, along with Stefans.

"What makes you think I would care sweetheart?" Klaus smirked, finding leverage.

"I don't know, the witches didn't choose me for no reason. You wouldn't tell Damon to protect me. Seeing him devastated is funny to you, but I bet you would love to see his face when I die. So your keeping me around for something. So, do it now. Give him his memory back!" She threatened staring him straight in the eye.

Klaus walked up to Stefan, looking him in the eye.

"Fine chap, go ahead. Remember." Klaus said, then stormed into his house.

Stefan rushed up to me, pulling me in a hug as he cried.

"Eden! Oh my god, how did I ever forget you! I love you so much." He said, then I forced him to let me go.

"Stefan, I have to do this." I said glumly, looking at his tear streaked face.

"This." I said, slicing my neck deep enough were I was unconscious immediately.

* * *

Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Stefan were all standing over Eden.

"How could you let her die Stefan!" Damon cried out, falling to his knees.

"She died immediately Damon! She knew right where to cut! I didn't have the power to do anything!" Stefan was crying too. They hadn't told the others anything.

"You guys! Why are you bawling over this girl! Don't tell me she is another one of your guy's true love you fight over!" Caroline snapped, annoyed at how nobody knew anything except Damon and Stefan.

Damon cried harder at this, grabbing Edens hand. "I loved you so much, I hate myself Eden. I truly do!" Damon sputtered.

"You don't hate yourself Damon!" Elena gasped, ashamed in Damon.

"I failed her Elena. Of course I hate myself." Damon sniffled, Stefan crying silently next to him.

That was when Eden gasped in the air, sitting up quickly. Looking at Damon.

"Eden?" Damon and Stefan whispered at the same time.

"Damon, I hate you!" She said, getting up and hitting and slapping and kicking him. It made everyone but Stefan and Damon giggle.

Stefan's tears were drying now that she was up, they were all shocked.

"You should hate me Eden. I failed you!" He sobbed out.

"Shut up!" Eden said, slapping him across the face. "I hate you cause you remembered me, didn't tell Stefan and you AVOIDED ME!" She said, exasperated.  
"How am I suppose to be your princess if you avoid me Damon?" she said, her hazel eyes round.

Damon looked up at her. "How are you alive my princess?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I knocked Elena out? I needed someones blood!" She said. "I am not going to stay human when my two idiots are vampires. Klaus would play around with me, being human was Elena's mistake not mine. I had to take action fast Damon or you would've stopped me." She said with a grin as if she was proud of herself.

"Like you moved fast to go ride the new stallion... Then almost died!" Damon said, still somber.

"Hey, in my defense he was a pretty horse!" She said, hugging Damon. Thats when Stefan joined in and Caroline couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Ok! I am creeped out and confused! Who the hell is this chick, and should I be kicking her ass for Elena?" Caroline burst out.

Eden stood up, leaving Damon kneeling on the floor.

"Hey blondie? Your in my house! My rules! My brothers! You think you can just kick my ass?" Eden threatened, balling up her fists. She felt nauseous but she wanted to seem ok to the others.

"Wait... Brothers?!" Elena gasped.

Stefan smiled. "Yes... Sadly though, around the time Kathrine changed us Klaus took her and erased all of Mystic Falls memories of Eden Salvatore." Stefan said, managing himself to stop crying and regain his pride.

Damon still remained on the floor.

"Damn original hybrid. Eden Salvatore should've been a wonderful legend goddess! I shouldn't have been erased from all their memories, I was awesome as hell itself!" Eden smirked, she looked like Damon when she did that besides the lighter hair. She had Stefan's features but she could mold those features in Damons. It was scary.

* * *

After a little bit, everyone was in the kitchen except for Damon who was on the couch still sniffling.

"I've never seen him so upset..." Elena whispered.

"He really loved our sister." Stefan replied.

"You know I can hear you." Eden whispered back to them.

Eden strolled into the living room again, knowing Damon would understand.

"Damon?" she whispered directly into his ear so only he could hear.

"Yes princess?" he whispered back.

"I'm... Hungry... Like bad." she whispered back glumly. That got Damon on his feet.

"If your hurting Eden, I'll take you hunting. Your not going rabbit style like Stefan. Please tell me no." Damon smiled, it was a forced smile but he smiled. He had already failed Eden too many times.

"No Damon, not like Stefan." She said, as Damon took her by the arm and led her out of the house.

* * *

Damon and Eden were sitting at the grill when Sheriff Forbes walked up to them.

"Hello Damon, who is this young lady?" she asked. Eden wondered if she knew about vampires or not.

"Liz, this is my sister. Eden... Klaus had her locked away... But shes back now." Damon said, nonchalantly as if some guy locking up his sister was normal. This Liz must know about vampires Eden thought.

"Well, nice to meet you Eden." The Sheriff shook her hand than walked away.

"Choose your meal." Damon said, then he had to help show his little sister the right way to choose. "How about that one Eden? She's about 15, sad about her boyfriend dumping her. She wouldn't mind someone being nice to her." Damon said, Eden nodding.

Damon led the girl outside into an alley, then nodded to Eden.

"Whats your name?" Eden asked, smiling sweetly.

"Lauren." she answered simply.

"Dont scream Lauren, you'll be fine." Eden reassured before digging into her feast. There was no turning back now. Her transition was complete. Now, her goal was to keep it from Klaus for as long as possible.

**Ok, I know I said no more chapters till Thursday but I get bored. So here you go, REVIEW MY DUCKLINGS**


	3. The Cure

**Ok, I can't play the waiting game. If I just sit here without writing I go crazy. I must continue my story, so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Eden POV  
**"But Damon! You can't tell me your still upset with yourself!" Eden said surprised, hugging him. She was back to wearing Eden styled clothes. Despite the mildly cold weather she was wearing a short sundress.

"I am... I let you down lil sis." Damon said, obviously upset with himself.

'Damon! You cried over me for what seems like forever. I forgive you!" She said smiling.

"Maybe... If I had tried to convince you I knew you wouldn't have died..." Damon said ignoring her, which caused her to get irritated and slap him. That's when his sad act died.

"That's it! Whether I let you die or not your getting it Eden!" He said smiling as he rocketed up off the couch.

Eden giggled, running away from him vampire style. He chased her, and Eden felt happy. This was the way it should be. They were in their old house and Damon was mostly the same. He acted different in front of his friends but when they were alone he was back to normal.

"So whats with you and this act you put on in front of your friends" Eden asked, holding his hand. She had truly missed him.

"I changed after... Kathrine died." Damon said, eyes watery looking.

"Its ok Damon, you don't have to explain yourself. Just promise me you'll always act normal towards me. Promise me Damon!" Eden said, staring at him. Damon was one to stick to his word.

"I promise Eden... I won't let you down this time." He said, kissing her hand which made her blush.

Stefan had been acting weird too but Eden had put it towards Damon's explanation. Stefan was a blood-oholic. So, Eden would fix her. It was a women's duty to keep her brothers in line even if they thought they were watching over them.

"Damon?" Eden whispered.

"What is it princess?" he asked.

"I miss Mom." She said, no one ever spoke about her to Damon. He had been crushed when she had died. Eden was the closest thing he had to her. Maybe that's why they were bonded so tightly.

"Eden if anyone else had told me that, they'd be bleeding out on the floor." He mumbled, staring at my face. I was told I looked like her along with Stefan. But I didn't act a wink like Stefan or her. I acted like Damon. Father didn't hate me though, maybe I looked too much like my mother.

"I'm sorry Damon, I won't talk about her anymore." Eden said, sincerely apologizing.

Elena walked into them during this.

"Oh... Damon I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Elena stuttered, unsure what to do next.

"Its ok Elena. I snapped your neck after all. All's fair in love and war." Eden said, patting the spot on the couch next to her.

"I'm going to go run some errands. Don't get into trouble Eden or I'll have to punish you." Damon said, winking at her and walking away.

"You two act weird together... Almost like a couple or something." Elena said, her face expressionless.

"Elena back when we were humans and sexual references would be punished greatly. If he said something like that it was a tease. He always teased me." Eden said, chuckling.

Elena nodded simply. Then looked up.

"What was Stefan like? Was he always like this?" Elena asked. She had always wanted someones point of view who would tell her the truth. She trusted Eden.

"Stefan was... Not exactly the same. He was carefree Elena! He never got into much trouble, but he was carefree. He didn't worry all the time Elena!" Eden said, tearing up again. She missed that Stefan.

Elena got teary eyed too.

"Am I holding him back?" Elena asked, somberly.

"No. Vampirism is." Eden stated.

"Why'd you change yourself? I mean, giving up your humanity is something extreme." Elena asked trying to understand the girls reasoning.

"I've been locked away Elena. I'm old. My two brothers are all I have left, and me being human isn't enough time to be with them. There going to live forever and Kathrine placed this curse on them I'm going to be cursed too. I stick with them, besides if Damon was supernatural and I wasn't he would have an advantage!" Eden said, adding the last part in for the fun of it

Elena laughed

Maybe everything would be ok. Eden would fix Stefan. But not for herself, Elena needed to meet the real Stefan. The carefree, loving Stefan. She would get her brother back, by making a deal with the devil.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Everything was ok. Eden was fine, she remembered them. But she was cruel damnit! How could she remember him from the very beginning and then lie straight to his face? Oh well, like he didn't deserve it for all the times he had teased her. He could remember it all now, pushing her in the lake, from hiding her books. They had some fun times.

He knew what Eden's plan was. To keep her vampirism from Klaus for as long as possible. He didn't need to know, he'd be pissed off most likely.

"Damon!" Sheriff Forbes called out, Damon whirled around to come face to face with her

"Yes Liz?" He asked, flashing her grin.

"When you and your... Sister were at the grill last night a girl was found bleeding out from the neck... She's barely alive Damon! Keep her in check, or I'll take care of Eden , myself." The Sheriff said storming off.

Damon sped home, Elena was their talking with Eden.

"Elena could I speak to my sister privately?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded, leaving the room.

"So... Eden I really hope Bonnie didn't make you a daylight ring for no reason." Damon said sarcastically.

"Whatever Could you ever mean brother?" She asked smirking evilily.

"You almost killed that girl!" Damon said, shocked.

"You mean she didn't die? What a shame." Eden said absently pouring herself a drink.

Damon pinned her against the wall.

"Elena won't stand for the whole killing thing." Damon shrieked at her.

Eden laughed. "Then lets not tell Elena brother." She put it simply.

Damon shook his head. "See Eden, being a vampire changes you. It changed me, it changed Stefan. Now it's changed you... I'm going to help you Eden I promised you I would never abandon you..." Damon said quietly, then vanished.

Eden was hurt... Though all Damon said was true. Now she had to fix herself and her two idiotic brothers. Eden had a long eternity ahead of her.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" Elena said appearing mystically behind him.

"Nothing, how's Eden holding up? She's acting like being a vampires nothing but... you know what it's like don't you Elena..." Stefan said, it was easy to tell that he loved his sister.

"She... Misses you Stefan." Elena finally said.

Stefan didn't say anything. He was just confused.

"She said your different than you were when you were human." Elena stated.

Stefan just nodded. "Being a vampire changes people Elena. Your different." He said.

Elena cringed, she had seen that coming.

"I know Stefan but... Alright I know! I killed someone Stefan, and I liked it!" Elena burst out sobbing.

Stefan held her, patting her back.

"Eden makes it seem so easy. She woke up just fine, and she's acting so normal!" Elena mumbled against Stefans t-shirt covered with her tears.

"Elena, remember you didn't even know Eden... She isn't acting normal, and I wasn't suppose to tell you this but Eden meant to kill Lauren... Don't worry she didn't kill her, but Eden is having a ruff time with this too." Stefan said, trying to sooth her.

Elena looked up at him "She tried purposely to let go?" Elena gasped.

"Elena, she let herself go with the feeling. She's been boxed up for years she was only awake as a human for about 2 days. She went with the flow, she's confused. Plus add in all the changes in the world she might be more confused than you. But Edens so much like Damon-" Stefan was cut off by Elena.

"She so much like Damon she's trying to act like she is fine." Elena finished for him in a whisper.

"I have to go Stefan, I need to talk to your sister." Elena said, swishing away with nothing left of her but the breeze.

* * *

"Hey Eden!" Elena called, Eden was in the Grill drinking tequila.

"Wazzup 'Lena?" She slurred, obviously drunk.

"Were going home..." Elena said tiredly, helping Eden up and getting her in the car.

As they drove home Eden just stared blankly out the window. She was so drunk, so Elena decided to take a chance.

"Eden sweetie... I know Damon told you everything cause you two are best friends and all." Elena said in a convincing voice.

Eden nodded her head. "He hurt my feelings." She slurred drunkenly.

"Well, what did he tell you about Klaus and Connor and all that crap?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Oh, that Connor was the key to finding the cure to -hiccup- vampirism and that we aren't suppose to tell you cause it would devastate you." She slurred, lying her head against the seat.

Elena slammed on the brakes, neither one of them were wearing seat belts. Eden flew through the windshield while Elena hit the airbag. Everything went black.

* * *

When Elena woke up she was in a hospital room with Meredith. Eden lied in a bed next to her.

"Omygod, what happened Meredith!" Elena burst.

"Well, I've had a tough time convincing the hospital that you don't need surgeries and that you'd be fine. Damon and Stefan won't answer their phones so, I had to wait till you guys woke up." Meredith said irritated.

Eden murmured something inaudible in her sleep, tossing and turning.

"I killed my humanity." Elena said, letting in sink in. "I KILLED MY HUMANITY!" She suddenly burst out in tears falling into Meredith's arms, who hugged her reassuringly.

That was when Eden woke up. "Aww my head! What happened Elena... Elena why are you crying!" Eden burst out, joining the group hug between her, Meredith, and Elena.

"Eden you told me about the cure!" she cried out, shaking violently.

That's when Edens wrist starting burning. She gasped, holding it. She looked at it, there was a mark shaped like a sideways eight glowing their. She hid it from the others.

"What is it Eden?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing just my hangover!" Eden said quickly, covering the mark.

Meredith helped Elena to stop crying, sending her home with Eden. When they got to the boarding house Damon was their passed out on the floor.

"Damon!" Eden screeched, slapping him. He moaned slightly.

"Klaus... He knows about you Eden!" Damon said, getting up slowly.

Eden nodded slightly, holding her wrist again as she burned. She heard whispers in the air.

_"The gift has been restored."_

_"Your vampirism triggered it Eden, your stronger than Klaus."  
_

_"Klaus was meant to take you, you needed to live forever!"  
_

_"Your going to be ok, your calling is tremendous!"  
_

_"Your the one who's going to fix everything!"  
_

__Thats when Eden screamed.

"DAMON MAKE THE VOICES GO AWAY!" She cried holding her head between her knee's. Damon sighed, he knew all too well that the people he love usually got sick and died. He breezed her up to her room and called Bonnie.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie arrived at the boarding house soon after she had gotten Damon's call. She climbed up the stairs into Eden's room. Voices flooded her mind as she heard Eden whimpering.

_"Bonnie, tell Eden to listen to us!"_

_"She has to accept the truth!"  
_

_"The sooner she accepts it the sooner the transition is over!"  
_

_"After the pain comes amazing powers! Everything will be restored!"  
_

_"The worlds been waiting for her, she can't give up now!"  
_

__Bonnie shivered, spirits were everywhere. Bonnie could feel and hear them. Apparently Eden could too, she was overreacting.  
Then suddenly a specific voice caught Bonnies attention-

_"Bonnie, I love you. Do this for me Bonnie, do it for me your Grams. Help Eden through this, tell her not to let the darkness completely envelop her. She must be half dark and half light. She must see things from all perspectives in order to restore balance. She will be a vampire with tremendous white powers. I love you_ Bonnie!"

The voice said as it faded away. Bonnie barely noticed Stefan, Elena and Damon standing in the doorway.

"Grams?" Bonnie whispered but all the voices were gone. Eden stopped whimpering and fell asleep immediately.

"Is Eden ok?" Damon growled.

"Yea, she is for now. Spirits were speaking to her." Bonnie whispered.

"What did they have to say?" Stefan asked.

"Many things... But most of all, over everything they kept chanting-

_Eden is the cure"_

* * *

**Ok, I am done for now. I'm tired and probably should be working on my art project. I didn't plan on making anything special happen to Eden but this popped into my head from reading the last Vampire Diaries book. It gave me motiviation, so now Eden is special. The witches advised Klaus to keep her for a reason. Well, REVIEW MY CHIPMUNKS GIVE UR MAMA LOVE**


	4. The Transition

**I think this story will most likely get updated very fast. This is only the fourth chapter, but I've updated like every day after so far. I am enjoying this story. My other Story ****Lone Wolf**** Is older than this one and still has gotten as many views. So I am thinking about quitting it, I'm not yet I'm just thinking. If you want you can check it out and review and tell me to keep it :) I think I would listen to reviews. Well, Heres the next chapter. I own nothing but Eden and her story by the way! Oh and ppl have been adding this story to their watch but not reviewing. Please review!**

* * *

**Bonnie POV  
**Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, and Damon were all standing in Eden's room. She was still asleep. Elena was almost in tears before she finally vamped out of the room.

"Where'd she go?" Stefan whispered.

Damon shrugged. "Bonnie, before I blow up. Please tell me she is not a sacrifice or someone that needs to die to save everyone else.

Bonnie shook her head "No Damon, the spirits wanted her alive. Thats why they had Klaus lock her up... They need her alive, and she isn't going to be human again Damon. She's staying vampire. AHHHHHH!" Bonnie shrieked, holding her head. Eden started whimpering again. Damon tried to hold her in his arms but a gust of wind pushed him away.

Eden was glowing and glistening gold around her. It could've been her aura, but it wasn't. The spirits yelled Bonnie was on the floor and Eden was unconscious now. Stefan and Damon were pinned against the wall.

A pattern was forming along Eden's skin, much like when a vampire dies. But it was glowing gold. She screamed as it wrapped around her body. And then Eden lit on fire. Damon growled, using all his power to get off the wall. He succeeded.

Damon threw himself against Eden holding her closely, then he felt pain. He looked down at his arms as he got the same pattern glowing in red. Then he too lit on fire.

"Damon! Eden, no!" Stefan cried out still stuck on the wall.

That's when a blinding light passed through the room.

When Stefan could finally see again, he saw Damon hanging off the bed holding Edens hand. They were both unconscious.

Bonnie finally stood up from where she had been sitting. "Are they dead Stefan?" She asked tearfully.

Stefan was crying too now. His only family was lying here in front of him dying. At least the veins had gone away.

Damon groaned, but never let go of Eden's hand.

Bonnie and Stefan let out a sigh of relief.

"Damon, how do you feel?" Stefan asked, trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

"Ugggg. I feel like Eden got hit by a bus, then I went to help Eden and we both got run over by another 12 buses." he mumbled, lying against the side of the bed from where he was on the floor.

Stefan smiled, at least his brother was trying to make jokes.

* * *

**Eden POV**

When she woke up she was on the couch, she could feel power coursing through her veins. But... It was too much power and as her eyes adjusted there was a gold and red light that was almost to hard to see leading to the kitchen. As she followed it she saw it led to Damon. Then she remembered, had Damon told everyone without her?

_As Eden fell unconscious she felt alone, all around her was white with the whispering voices. But at least she was half sane now._

_Then Damon joined her. They both felt hot, much to hot. But what were they to do they were unconscious right?_

_"Eden?" Damon asked hugging her._

_"Yes Damon? Why are you here, you don't have to suffer with me." She said, returning his hug. _

_"I don't think I have a choice anymore Eden." Damon said accepting it. _

_Eden nodded, then the voices screamed louder trying to get their attention._

_Damon's eyes widened. "You hear them too?" Eden asked hopefully._

_Damon nodded and Eden sighed 'Good I'm not crazy._

_"DAMON YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS, YOU WILL WASTE THIS!" _

_Damon's eyes lit up along with Eden._

_"Papa?" Eden whispered._

_"EDEN DAMON HAS CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME, THIS POWER WAS MEANT FOR YOU!"_

_Eden started to cry._

_"Father! Making Eden cry, some gentlemen you are!" Damon spat._

_"DAMON! THIS WAS FOR HER AND HER ONLY BUT NOW SHE MUST SHARE WITH YOU!" His father spat back._

_"I want to share with Damon, your not taking him away from me father! He treated me much better than you ever did! And all you ever did was scold him!" Eden finally piped up, Damon held her closer. _

_Their fathers voice dissappeared but another replaced it. This voice was much sweeter._

_"Eden, Damon. No matter what you two are in this together now. You are protecters and vampires. You both have felt the evil and the good. Now you must learn to use your powers responsibly. We can't control you anymore, you two are stronger than anyone else. Eden keep your brother in line." The voice said as it faded away, "I love you Damon. Don't fret about me" the voice added as it disappeared._

_"Mother!" Damon and Eden screamed at the same time. Then Damon started to slip from Eden's embrace._

_"Damon no!" She pleaded._

_"Its ok princess, I'm just waking up. You'll wake up soon too. I'll be waiting for you!" He said, Eden nodded. And she was alone again._

Damon had power too. She wasn't truly alone anymore, her and Damon were in this together. Eden could feel the power in her, and her and Damon were connected so he must feel it too.

"Damon?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Damon sped in. Faster than she had seen any vampire.

"How did you do that Damon? Didn't you just die?" Stefan asked half jokingly.

Stefan handed Eden a blood bag which she took thankfully, slurping it down.

Eden got up then, only to have Stefan push her back down on the couch.

"Eden, you almost died too. I may not be able to keep Damon down but I can keep you down. Your much younger than me vampire wise, so it shouldn't be hard." Stefan teased.

Eden felt something spark inside her, happiness and annoyance at the same time. She lifted her hands sending Stefan flying backwards into the wall. She dropped her hands, gasping as Stefan fell down.

Damon sighed.

"How the hell did you do that Eden?" Stefan growled under his breath.

"Stefan! Mother and Papa told us we'd have great powers... Mother seemed happy but Papa... Was angry with Damon." Eden burst out, Damon through his hands up in the air with a grunt.

Stefan gasped. "You saw her?"

"No Stefan, she spoke to us though." Damon said in an unaffected voice.

"Stefan... Were protectors apparently we are vampires with the most power ever. Were stronger than Klaus now Stefan!" Eden said, Damon didn't say a thing.

"No, thats impossible." Stefan said.

"Nope brother, I've been feeling power high ever since I woke up and I think dear Eden here is feeling the same way." Damon piped in.

Eden and Damon stood side by side, arms crossed over their chests.

Stefan sighed, "Fine believe whatever you two want. I know your just messing with my head like when we were humans. I'm gonna go find Elena." Stefan said disappearing with vamp speed.

Eden started for the door. "Imma go find Klaus, you know I'll be ok Damon cause were connected I know you can feel it too." Eden said before disappearing.

* * *

Eden appeared at the front of Klaus' door and barged in, he chuckled as she entered.

"Your a liar Eden." Klaus said frowning.

"Oh, that's about the only thing we have in common Klaus." She retorted.

"You wasted whatever it was the witches needed you for!" Klaus yelled.

"Oh right, they didn't tell you! They used you to keep me alive! i have nothing to do with you!" Eden screamed back.

Klaus growled lunging for her, with a flick of one hand high the powers of a witch in her she flung him away.

"What witchy tricks are you playing on me!" Klaus screamed.

"I'm stronger than you Klaus, give it a rest." She said, she didn't even bother to shut the door as it shut magically for her. This new power was incredibly.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Damon was sitting on the couch after Eden had left. He could feel her thoughts, he could almost hear Eden. As DAmon closed his eyes everything became clear.

_"What witchy little tricks are you playing on me!" Klaus growled._

_How did I get here? Am I a ghost?_

_"I'm stronger than you Klaus, give it a rest" Eden replied before leaving._

Damons eyes snapped open.

These powers were absolutely amazing, he had witnessed what Eden had said and didn't even have to move an inch!

thats when the window broke and in came Klaus.

Klaus had one of the original white oak stakes.

the stake then collided right with Damon's heart, and Damon fell to the floor as Klaus smiled in victory. Lets see how Eden reacts to this

**Cliffhanger. Doas any of you peeps play minecraft? Well, I is going to the midnight showing of BREAKING DAWN PART 2 later sooo. I is excited. REVIEW MY ENGLISH CRUMPETS**


	5. Demonic

**In the last chapter Damon was staked by Klaus, but GASP how could that ever happen! Oh I will probably throw a few more things in here as well, you'll see. oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and I am not very good at English and correct grammar and all that stuff. But I am switching to the point of view where your reading from a characters point. Example: I stared at the butterfly as my hands tryed to catch it.**

**Well, read on and REVIEW REVIEW AGAIN!**

* * *

I ran home faster and faster, I didn't know what had happened but suddenly that connection I had felt with Damon had disappeared. It was gone, you know that red/silver rope that was sort of invisible except to me and Damon? Yea, well the red part was fading!

I ran faster, pushing my muscles, closing my eyes I felt a shimmer of something inside my head. I held onto it, pulling it towards me.

_"Damon"_ I thought, wondering if we could speak telepathically.

_"EDEN! Klaus staked me! How are you getting a hold on me?"_ Damon replied, his voice strong. He didn't sound dead at least.

_"Well, the connection between us. The red part was fading!"_ I thought hurriedly.

_"Well, all I can see is blackness. Its been getting a little bit lighter every few minutes." _Damon said, he seemed to be unaffected by this situation.

_"Now that you mention it Damon... The red part of our connection is getting brighter with every passing minute too! Well, I'm coming to find you Damon. Gotta go!" _I thought, shutting up the conversation mentally. Damon tried to hold on to me, but since Klaus had staked him I was stronger than him for the moment. But I felt weak too. We were connected, his pain was mine... Ok it wasn't as bad as his but you get it!

I pushed my muscles, now that I didn't have to concentrate on holding on to Damon I seemed to be able to push myself faster. I flew through the forest silently, coming up to a small clearing I slowed down. Klaus was their with Damon's body. He was digging a hole. I hid myself, listening and watching the red chain that held me and my brother together get brighter and brighter.

"I didn't mean to kill you mate, I just got angry... Eden will never love me now will she? And to think I was counting on you to save Elena, she's going to start to hallucinate soon. She needed you! Oh, but I know its my fault. Everything is my fault!" Klaus muttered to himself, jeez this guy was crazy.

I came into view, out of the woods. "Of course I'll never love you Klaus, you've done way too many terrible things. Then you killed my brother. Plus, you talk to yourself. Thats creepy, and thats what we have thinking for." I spat, I wanted him to think Damon was dead. It would give us an edge.

Klaus' eyes widened at the sight of me. He was probably wondering what I wanted. I looked towards Damon, then his shovel.

"And then, you weren't going to tell any of us what happened were you? Well, I'll take Damon. I have to apparently go take care of Elena too now. So long Klaus." I said, zipping forward with my vampire speed, taking Damon, and speeding off to Elena's.

* * *

By the time we got their Damon's red connection was almost fully bright and healed again, I hoped he would wake up! He kept trying to talk to me telepathically again, but I was refusing. I was kind of pissed off at him for no apparent reason.

Finally Damon's eyes flutter open. "Lazy ass." I muttered under my breath, I was sure he had heard me though.

He growled, sitting up. I patted him on the head like a dog. Then his phone started to vibrate from my back pocket.

"Why the hell do you have my phone Eden!?" He demanded it back, holding out his hand. I danced away easily, answering.

"Damon?! I did something bad!" Elena cried into the phone.

"It's Eden, what happened Elena?" I asked.

"I... Thought Jeremy was the hunter and I stabbed him.. In the neck, but he was wearing his ring!" She panicked, I could practically hear the tears in her voice.

"We'll be right over Elena." I soothed, hanging up and tossing Damon his phone. He growled at me again but I knew he had heard the conversation.

"Damon, don't be pouty. You lived after he shoved a stake into your heart! We get a promised eternity together, do we not?" I asked. I knew I had changed in the past hundred years. I was no longer weak, I didn't need protection. The speed, clarity, everything about being a vampire appealed to me greatly. I knew Damon still felt the need to protect. He was very protective of his loved ones, he would never tell them that though.

"Let's just go help Elena." Damon muttered, grabbing duffel bag before leaving. I followed him out.

"Damon, please why are you mad at me!" I whined, grabbing the back of his jacket.

he jerked out of my grip, growling.

"What the hell Damon?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Eden... I'm sorry ok? It's just all this Klaus, Elena, Stefan crap and etc." Damon muttered not being able to look me in the eyes.

"Damon, you love her don't you?" I asked with understanding.

He just nodded and sighed, picking up his pace.

i followed silently the rest of the way to Elenas house, looking at my feet.

we got there and I could hear Elena crying inside, I felt bad for her. What was happenening though.

We stopped at the doorway, Damon pausing beside me. "You can't go in can you? Jeremy never invited you in and Elena's a vampire..." Damon said, sighing.

I experimented pushing my foot through the door. It took a little effort but I got it through. The rest of my body followed. This new power was cool, I was in the house but I felt unwanted, like I shouldn't be there. The feeling was easily ignored.

"This new power comes with new rules don't it? I can feel the unwantedness your feeling right now Eden." Damon said, coming up the stairs with me.

Elena was staring out the window. Talking to herself... Or someone in her hallucination. She turned around staring at me, frowning. "Monster." she said, growling.

"Excuse me bitch?" I growled, back, standing in a defensive position.

Damon pushed me behind him, watching Elena warily. Where the hell was Stefan?

"Eden, your a monster... Your a monster stay away from me! Your so much worse than them! Your going to bring back the time before the originals... Your from hell!" Elena screamed, before fainting. Damon flashed forward and caught her.

i felt rage. Elena had no right to be accusing her of such things! That bitch! Thats when Jeremy woke up.

* * *

**Elena POV**

When I woke up we were at the boarding house, I was in Damon's arms. My head was killing me. Jeremy was eyeing Eden, and Damon just seemed uncomfortable.

"Damon..." I whispered.

"Yes Elena?" he asked. All eyes where on me now. Jeremy seemed confused without super hearing.

"I broke up with Stefan. You both lied to me. but for different reasons. You lied to me because you love me. Stefan lied for a different reason." I said with a sigh.

"No Elena, Stefan wanted one cure for you!" Damon said. I was surprised, Damon was trying to help me forgive Stefan.

"Damon, Eden told me how Stefan was as a human... But I still accept him as a vampire, I realize it wasn't is choice... It wasn't mine either and he doesn't love me now!" I was crying, big fat tears all over Damon. Jeremy stood up but didn't seem to know what to do.

"Elena... Why am I evil and bitchy?" Eden whispered quietly.

Hatred filled me fast, Connor was back. "Elena, she's evil." He told me. No one else seemed to notice the hunter. I squirmed in Damons arms and he held me tighter. Somewhere in the background I heard Jeremy say I was hallucinating again.

"She will kill you all, even if she doesn't mean to. She has dark magic and she has infected Damon. She has a complete hold on him. those weren't spirits! They weren't her parents talking to her, they were from hell!" The hunter spoke, seeming disgusted with Eden. I grumped out of Damon's arms and sped away.

Eden was a demon, and Damon was infected. Neither of them was safe to be around.


	6. Power is Immense

**Elena's convinced Eden's a demon and she's infected Damon? How will that turn out? Is it true, or false?**

* * *

**Edens POV  
**As Elena stormed out I stood there shocked. She had just left? But why?

"Oh my god Elena!" Damon yelled, grabbing a duffel bag of supplies. He was going to go after her.

"Damon! Calm down, we'll find her. Trust me." I said calmly, trying to keep Damon from hitting me or something.

"You guys, whats wrong with my sister!" Jeremy asked, scared.

"If you kill a hunter you hallucinate." I told him, stalking into the kitchen after Damon who had tried to sneak away.

As me and Damon had a world record stare down, the front door slammed. I could hear Stefan questioning Jeremy what was going on.

As Stefan entered the kitchen he looked to me before looking to Damon, "Whats going on with Elena?" he asked, I sighed.

"She's hallucinating from killing the hunter. Ran off, calling me names. Apparently I, Eden Salvatore, am possessed or something cause she's afraid of me." I said, there was silence next for a long while. As the silence went on I felt a burning inside me. I could hear Jeremy's heartbeat from the other room. My face began to change and I turned around.

"Wait a second, Eden!" Stefan growled. "Have you fed at all since that Lauren girl?" he questioned.

I frowned, running out of the house at inhuman speed.

* * *

I walked into the hospital, Jeremy was acting weird. I needed to figure this out, I broke into one of the doctor's sleeping rooms for in between surgeries. I lied down, concentrating on my though of Jeremy, and a second later I opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in the boarding house again!

I felt weird though, the power still coursed through my veins. I felt powerful. I looked at my arm... Wait a minute that was Jeremy's arm! There was a tattoo though, the beginning of the hunters mark. This boy had some explaining to do. I stared at the mark, appalled by it.

"Jeremy, what the hell are you staring at?" Damon snapped, I looked up.

"Nothing you need to know Damon mind your own crap." I spat back, the way I would usually talk to. Apparently Damon expected more respect from Jeremy as he picked me up by my shirt collar.

"I don't care that your Elena's little brother Jeremy, I will kill you!" he spat in my face, or Jeremy's face. Whoever's face it was.

I pushed him away, hard, he flew into the wall breaking it. Stefan flew into the room, staring at the situation. "Jeremy what the hell! You supernatural, what are you!" Stefan asked keeping his distance, eyeing how Damon had ended up when he got in my face.

"Jeez Stef, Damon and you don't get anything do you. Well Damon partially gets it. Me and Damon have power, enough power where apparently I can possess Jeremy's body from a distance." I danced around in Jeremy's heavy body, jeez this kid needed to lose weight.

"Eden! Why the hell would you throw me into a wall?" Damon said, holding his head as he got up.

I shrugged. "Did you guys know Jeremy has an invisible hunters mark?" I asked gazing at my hand.

Damon flew over, grabbing Jeremy's wrist and turning it over. "Well, because your looking through Jeremy's eyes you tell me what it looks like Eden." He said, glaring at me.

"Like a hunter's mark." I chirped, Damon lunged for me and I tried to dance away gracefully... But tripped over Jeremy's untied shoe-lace. "I hate being a boy!" I yelled.

Stefan frowned. "Awww, Steffy! Your a man not a boy! Just a big childish man!" I laughed not even bothering to get up as I closed my eyes and flashed back to my normal body.

* * *

As I walked through the hospital I passed a room... Where a patient was being drained of blood, blood test or something. I stopped, staring.

The nurse frowned. "Can I help you with something sweetie?" she asked, examining me. I probably looked crazy.

"Yes, I need help. Can I come in?" I asked, pausing at the doorway. I didn't need to ask permission to come in but I wasn't me right now. I was full vampire, but this was worse than the feeling I had felt the night I attacked Lauren. This was much worse. My hunters side was kicking in, forming a plan.

"Sure sweetie, here sit in this chair while I call someone to come escort you to a doctor." She said, motioning to a chair. I nodded, sitting down almost instantaneously.

"Whats your name?" I asked the girl being drained of blood.

She looked scared I probably looked like a maniac. "My names Bree." She finally said, and I nodded making observations. I then got up, sped over to the nurse and compelled her. "You will be quiet unless you are spoken to, and then you will still speak in a hushed tone. You will not leave this room!"

Bree ripped the needle out of her arm, making a run for the door. I grabbed her arm, throwing her back onto the cot thing. "You won't leave either, be quiet!" I commanded and she complied. I couldn't wait until my escort got here.

* * *

By the time I was myself again, and my hunters side had calmed down I had killed 6 people. The one patient Bree, the nurse, my escort, another nurse, and 2 doctors. I felt bad. But why had I felt the need to kill them all, this wasn't like the normal thirst I had felt when I had hunted with Damon, wasn't it supposed to get easier with time not harder?

As I snuck each body out of the building one by one, dumping them in a nearby lake with weights attached to them. Jeez, Damon was literally going to snap my neck.

I walked home slowly, making each step last. I whipped my phone out, dialing Bonnie's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, what do you need Eden?" she asked.

"Bonnie, does that professor Shane know about other creatures besides witches?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Ummm, yea why?" she asked.

"No particular reason, I'll let you know if I find anything out." I said, shutting my phone and running to my car.

* * *

I paid more attention to the rode than I usually did as I drove, my nerves were keyed up. I was nervous.

They didn't have cars when me and my brothers were human, they would've been useful. I drove faster, earning the finger from some other drivers as I sped past them. I laughed, at least I still knew how to piss people off.

I pulled up to the college parking lot, easily finding a spot. I got out of my car and a few boys whistled at me and I walked over to them.

"Hey hotstuff what brings you to campus?" They asked, looking me over.

"Professor Shane, can you help me find him?" I asked.

They looked disappointed but one of them finally nodded. He led me into the building, down some hallways until we got to a room labeled "Professor Shane."

I didn't bother knocking as my escort left, I just barged in. The man in the chair jumped when I entered.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yea, actually I'm a friend of Bonnie Bennett's and I was wondering if you could help me with a few things." I said casually.

"What kind of things?" He asked, motioning for me to sit across from him in a comfortable looking chair.

I sat, crossing my legs. "Well do you believe in vampires? Perhaps Demon Vampires?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my own term.

"Vampires yes... Demon vampires?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, like half vampire half demon." I stated, shivering at the answer he might give me.

"Well, I know there are Demons and Vampires in the world... There is a chance you could be both, I mean Klaus is half werewolf half vampire." He answered coolly.

Woah, this guy knew more than he was letting on. He knew I was talking about myself, and he knew about Klaus. "What do you know?" I growled, standing up with vampiric speed.

His eyes widened, as he slowly got up grabbing an old rustic looking book off the bookshelf.

"Legend has it, that there is only a few people who have the potential to be Demon Vampires... It happens when your aura is tainted with darkness, even though it mostly never comes to the surface of your personality and or aura. Well, the dead Demons. Yes all Demons have been pretty much hunted to extinction. Well, they choose a certain person with a tainted aura. They pose as witches, trying to get that person to be turned into a vampire. Its easier to awaken there dark aura as a vampire, well when they awaken there dark aura they become a Demon." he read from the dusty book, as my eyes widened.

"Is it contagious? Can I infect anybody?" I asked.

"Yes, if you want to. Even without knowing you want to, but it also says here your power doesn't have to be used for evil. You can learn to control it." he said, reading a different page.

"What about the people I've infected?" I asked worriedly.

"There demon side remains dormant until you flip there switch. Its like a vampires humanity switch except they don't have the choice to flip it, you do. Once its flipped you cant unflip it. The ones you infect still have power, but not nearly as much as you. You are connected to them all, you die they die. Another thing, you need more power than you have. You can start taking theres. Being a vampire demon seems to be a very high rank." He said.

"Well wait, the people I infect. If there not full Demon Vampires, what are they?" I asked.

"Your minions. Like hybrids, they aren't original hybrids but there hybrids... And I'm sorry but you have to die!" He said, lunging at me with some kind of herb in his hand. I blacked out.

* * *

**Damons POV**

I felt an empty piece inside of me and I gasped. I saw the silver line leading to Eden shudder, before finally freezing. It didn't waver or move like it usually did. Something was wrong. I had to help her, I didn't have a choice. I didn't know why, but I didn't. I whipped out my phone

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Damon, did you find Elena!?" He asked, worried.

"No, I need to go help Eden. You find Elena." I snapped, dropping my phone into my pocket and racing off faster than any car could take me following Eden's silver flow of energy.

I got to the college where professor creepy was, what was he doing here?

_"Eden?" _I thought, hoping to connect to her.

_"Damon! I have so much to tell you, Shane has me drugged with some type of herb. Its not vervaine but it can hurt you Damon, it will hurt you. He's counting on you coming to save me. He doesn't know much about our kind, use your powers but do not, I repeat DO NOT FLIP THE SWITCH!"_ She thought to me loudly, something inside me clicked when she said those words, my muscles tensed, but my brain didn't make the connection.

I walked calmly through the hallways, easily finding my way to his room. I used my power radar, there was nobody around here or nearby. It was after college hours after all. I used my powers to fling open the doors, making the lights flicker wind go everywhere. As soon I as walked in he was already on the ground as if my will had put him there.

He stared up at me shocked, "He's flipped the switch! Your more of a monster than I thought Eden, making him flip it for your protection!" He yelled. Her eyes rounded.

"He didn't flip the switch, I told him not to! He was at that stupid ceremony with me, the same ritual happened to him! I never poisoned him with this!" She screeched back, her voice raspy.

Professor Creepy started kicking himself backwards, away from me, eyes full of fear. "The worlds going to end! Your twin demon vampires, were all gonna die! Your power is more than anything when your together, just leave me be! I'll let her go your probably unkillable anyways!" he pleaded, and I smiled.

I picked him up with my magic, throwing him into a mirror which shattered. "I don't need your help or your permission. I'm just going to take her. Right after I do this!" I added, not realizing what my actions were. I then blacked out, but I could see everything through different eyes. Eyes of a monster.

* * *

I had never felt this part of me before, this monster. It was terrible, but also overwhelmingly amazing. The power I held now, was more than I could take. The best thing I'd ever felt. I zipped over to Shane, grabbing him by his shirt collar and hoisting him up to my eye level. My fangs pierced his neck, but with the taste of his blood came another feeling. A feeling of power, rushing from him to me. Of knowledge. I didn't bother comprehending this knowledge, it was garbage to me when I was this monster. Maybe in my rational form I would but right now, draining was all I could think of.

* * *

**Eden POV  
**As Damon drank from Shane, I got stronger. His feeding was increasing both our strength. The posion left my system, I could feel myself getting stronger. The ropes he had bound me with flew off my body as I mentally commanded them too.

"DAMON STOP, WE NEED HIM!" I yelled, grabbing him and yanking him off the professor.

He turned, growling on him. His eyes were pure red, but in those pure red eyes I saw a mirror image of my face. My face which held beautiful liquid like silver eyes.

_Eden, you are the good in Damon and he is the bad in you. Your good and bad sides have been seperated, Damon has all your badness and you have all his goodness. But since you are connected you give him goodness when he needs it and he gives you badness. Yes you need badness. You are demons, but we couldn't think of better earthly angels. Angels have limited power, demons do not. Together you balance each other out. If you get a grip on this, it could work._

As the voice mysterioously disappeared, I looked around trying to find it. Then I looked back to Damon, he was shivering. I don't know why but he was.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, not able to speak up. His eyes were slowly fading back from the pure red to the blue I loved.

"Yes... Your eyes are silver, or they were there fading back to hazel now. My eyes were red. What does that mean?" he asked, touching his bloodied lips.

"Nothing. Its just the colors of our bonds." I lied, protecting him. We were demons, and guinea pigs. The real spirits had decided to try and use demons to balance out the earth, we were guinea pigs. And I liked it.

* * *

When we got back to the boarding house Stefan was inside, tornado like. He flung down bookshelfs, the fridge's remains were everywhere. The couch was tipped over, and the piano was across the room. The coffee table was smashed.

"What the hell Stefan?" Damon yelled, throwing him to the ground. No need for magic what with the super strength.

He growled. "You went to help Eden and ELENA DIED!" Stefan yelled, jumping up and shoving a table leg through Damon's gut. Stefan flew across the room, Damon flinched. He hadn't even tried to do that, self preservation was automatic.

Damon frowned as he pulled the table leg out of his gut, throwing it to the floor.

"Where is she?" I asked, my eyes wet. Stefan motioned upstairs, probably his bedroom.

When I got up there, everything in Stefans room was a mess besides the bed. The bed was perfect, this could make a wonderful portrait. I would draw this, I would remember it. A terror stricken room, everything in turmoil except for the bed with the sleeping (perhaps dead) maiden girl on the perfectly made bed. Damon stood behind me, hand on shoulder. I shivered, walking over touching Elena's cold hand, it was dead-cold. It was truly sickening.

I started crying before I knew it, my tears landing on Elena's face. Damon didn't cry, he just stood over me, hand on my shoulder. Then he took it off, reaching down and grabbing Elena's other hand. That's when I was frozen, my heart skipped a beat and I could hear Damon's do the same. I gave out a whimper/cry and Damon just stiffened. I could hear Stefan pause his turmoil making downstairs and listen.

My hand turned a silver-gold color, and Damon's a red-black color. The colors made a bridge to each other, swirling in the middle. I continued to cry, tears dropping onto Elena's still face, but they were being absorbed into her skin. My heart stopped beating completely now, along with my brothers.

Stefan was standing in the doorway now. "What. are. you. doing. to. my. Elena." he said each word seperated, in a stiff tone.

I couldn't answer, if I opened my mouth I would scream. Damon opened his, but then clamped it shut as my heart flickered back to life and sped faster than a humming birds. Damon's remained dead.

As me and Damon were stuck there a burst of power flew out of our cores, Stefan stepped back into the hallway before it reached him. A red/silver clear barrier blocked the doorway and window. No one could get in. As the pain got more overwhelming I screamed, and then Stefan was trying to get through the barrier. It was a devil-like scream, and I was surprised it came out of my mouth. Damon remained silent, but looked like he was desperately concentrating... Oh my god, I realized I felt energy pouring out of me, but then new energy into me.

Damon was giving me bad energy, dark energy. Making me scream like the devil, while I was giving him pure good energy. Giving him the resistance to not scream. We were both ignoring Stefan now, he screamed at us and we ignored him easily. It was a cycle. I lost time, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all.

I let out toe-curling shrieks at random, pain driving through all parts of my body. Damon remained silent, never blinking. Stefan was gone now, he disappeared I don't know how long ago, it didn't matter. I was gonna die and I was pretty sure Damon was dead. Oh well, life well lived. At least Damon lived a long life, long enough for the both of us. I was locked in a box. Lousy original hybrid.

My hand didn't move, but I was numb now I think. Never mattered. But then someone touched my back. I spun around without  
knowing it, biting into there neck with my extended fangs. They tried to push me away and another set of hands joined them. I retaliated sending the helping hands flying through the air, and chomping down harder onto my preys neck. The blood and power flooded into me. They finally managed to pull me off. Not easily though, but I was lost in my own world right now.

"Eden? What the hell?" I focused my vision onto the person talking. Oh my god it was Klaus, and he was holding his neck... Oh my god I attacked him!

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly, then I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up me and Damon were on the couch, the sun was high in the sky. Probably just rising. "Stefan?" I called out, but it was Klaus who appeared out of the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, you gave me quite the nasty bite and you see its not healing. So tell me how do I fix that?" he asked, pointing to his neck. I waved a hand over it, feeling the power leave me. The bite on his neck disappeared but I waved dizzily, nearly falling off the couch. Klaus caught me.

"Thanks mate, but no more magic for you today." he said, lying me into a chair now away from Damon.

"Go screw yourself, my magic my rules." I said, loud enough to hear Stefan laugh from the kitchen. It looked like he cleaned up a bit. "How's Damon been?" I asked.

"Oh, he's been mumbling in his sleep but we can't get him to wake up." Klaus said. "Don't worry we gave him a blood bag, and even some blood straight from the vein but we don't know whats wrong with him." Klaus said, I stretched my mind out and a headache hit me hard but I kept going.

_"Eden?" _I heard slightly and quietly.

_"Damon! You okay buddy?" _I asked, hoping he was.

_"Yea, just tired. Let me sleep. I don't feel sick, just sleep deprived and mesmerized by what we did to Elena." _He mumbled back, yawning mentally.

_"Weird because I feel like I overslept and I feel like I have a huge ass cold or flu or something." _I replied, leaving him to his sleep.

"Damon's fine." I said, getting up slowly. "Where's Elena and why is Stefan cheery?" I asked.

"We can't get close to Elena's body, its spelled and my witches cant fix it. I compelled Stefan to be cheerier." he said simply. It earned him a slap. Atleast the second part did.

I made my way slowly upstairs, somehow knowing what I had to do. I would un-compel Stefan later. When I got there, Elena was ghostly looking. Shining red and silver. I placed my hands over her heart and concentrated. It fluttered quietly, getting faster and faster. Than she opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"Elena, be quiet they don't know yet. How do you feel?" I whispered.

"Like a vampire. Who got staked by her human vampire hunter brother." She whispered back, teary eyed. "Why am I alive?" she asked again quietly.

I sighed, helping her up. "Well c'mon lets get downstairs." I ushered, helping her down the stairs to announce the good news to the others.

**LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN I THINK. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER! YOU BETTER REVIEW!**


	7. Elena's Alive For the most part

**EDEN POV-**

I walked Elena down the stairs, smiling at her. She must be scared out of her wits, coming back to life like that.

The minute we got down the stairs, Stefan's got Elena in his arms. Elena doesn't seem as happy as I thought she would be though. She smiles back but, somethings off...

"Elena you should rest" Damon said, giving his input while Klaus stood there. Arms crossed, obviously waiting till Elena was gone to yell at us. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Yeah Elena, I'll come with you." Stefan said, about to go upstairs before Damon interjected.

"No. Elena just went through a dramatic experience Stefan, she needs to rest. Alone." Damon said frowning, Stefan opened his mouth to argue but Elena got to it first.

"Damon... C'mon." Was all she managed to say though, frowning.

"Elena it would really make me feel better if you rested alone. You died. Really died." Damon said, I couldn't believe it. She looked like she was about to listen.

"Elena... I don't mean to be a downer, and I'm most definitely not saying this for the same reason Damon is but you should rest without any distraction." I said smiling, which did it for Elena. She slunk upstairs, giving in.

Stefan frowned, but eventually just stormed outside and left in his car.

Klaus clapped. "Bravo, unusually how she actually listened to you Damon." Klaus said, like he was hiding something.

"Spit it out Klaus." I said, glaring at him.

He just put his arms up in defense.

"Just making a funny." He said before using his vampiric speed to fly away at impossible speed.

Damon wondered off, sitting down at the tv and I figured I might as well go help Caroline with the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

* * *

Caroline was actually really thankful for my help, and as we entered the room Elena was in helping April choose a dress they seemed to be at a crossroads.

"I like the blue one. The red one shows too much, thats not what they're looking for." Caroline said.

"Yeah I like the blue one." Elena said with a smile.

"You know what, I like both and think April could pull either one off." I said, my hazel eyes sparkling with laughter. I could've easily chose the one that suit the girl better but she needed to decide for herself.

"You know what... I do like the blue one but Eden's got a point. The red one is very pretty too." Elena said moments after me. It was odd, Elena wasn't one too change her mind often.

Caroline frowned while April stood there still stuck with the decision. Then Damon waltzed in.

"GET OUT DAMON! You aren't supposed to be back here!" Caroline whined, trying to push him out.

Damon laughed, easily ignoring the blonde vampire. Elena frowned at his actions.

"April if you want my opinion, the red is much sexier." Damon said smoothly. April beamed setting the blue one back down. Caroline really looked annoyed now.

Elena seemed to be battling with herself over something.

"You know what Damon, the red one does look better." Elena finally muttered, which only seemed to lock Aprils decision. She knew she wanted the red one now.

"What the hell Elena!" Caroline finally burst out, she sounded mad.

"What Caroline? Doesn't my opinion matter?" Elena asked frowning

"Not when you just stand there mimicking whatever oh great Damon and Eden say! Just because they saved you doesn't mean you have to be so freakin' grateful!" Caroline burst, I was rather confused. Me and Damon hadn't told Elena who'd saved her. We'd just told her it was a miracle.

"They saved me? Nobody told me this!" Elena said freaking out. She was melting down now. Plus, nobody seemed to notice April slinking out of the room ever so slowly. I let her go too, not really caring. Not like she knew what we were talking about...

* * *

**CAROLINES POV-**

Me and Stefan were in the woods, he was doing push-ups when I sat on a fallen tree watching.

"Jeez Stefan, does she just go along with every freakin' thing they say now!" I ranted, he needed to find the antidote and fast. Elena just wasn't the same.

"I know Caroline but... She just isn't adjusting as well as you did or something. It took you awhile, maybe its just taking her longer. " Stefan said. But knew that wasn't the case.

"Do you notice how even though Elena agree's and does what they say she doesn't seem happy about it. Like she's doing it against her will." Caroline said frowning.

Thats when Stefan's phone rang. What did he want now? Stefan flipped it open as Caroline opened her mouth wide at the news he told them, Bonnie was with them and they were freaking out!

* * *

**EDEN POV-**

Me and Damon lounged around, he was smiling. He had suggested that him and Elena go play some pool later and she had accepted. To admit it I was surprised.

"Damon.. Are you sure were doing the right thing by not telling the the others about us being Demons..." I said afraid. Afraid of what they would do if they found out we had kept it from them... Or just the fact we were evil, and worse than Klaus.

Me and Damon had agreed to cut back on our powers. Return to acting like normal vampires. You know, keep a low profile.

"Its fine Eden, its our destiny. You know to be all powerful." He said with a huge grin.

That smirk on my brothers face was irritating me. He was letting all this power go to his head. Just like I'd worried.

"What about... Me? I haven't touched a human since that Lauren kid, what if I kill someone?" I asked. I'd been drinking blood bags but it didn't seem to be satisfying. It was but it wasn't, I don't know.

"Didn't you figure it out Eden? Well, I guess if you haven't fed off any people yet. We need there energy too. Not just blood. It won't kill them as long as we don't take so much. And I think there's a way to only take there blood or only take there energy. But taking there energy only makes them tired." Damon said, apparently a genius on the subject. But what he said made sense.

"Like... We eat souls." I whispered, but saying the word made my canines expand.

"Not souls... We just take energy." Damon said, frowning at me.

I sighed, throwing a lamp at the wall.

"What the hell Eden!" Damon yelled, speeding over to the lamp pieces and cleaning up.

"I'm an emotional wreck of a demon-vampire Damon, what ya expect?" I asked.

He just shook his head, glaring at me like I had rabies or something.

Thats when I blacked out, the last thing I hear is Damon yelling my name as he rushes over to try and catch me...

_I look around, where the heck am I?_

_Then I see we are in the house, Stefan, me, Damon, Caroline, Elena... Whos looking oddly happy and weird... I've never seen her like this. Stefan's smiling at her every two seconds, then glaring at me and Damon every five. Wait how am I right here and sitting on the couch?_

_Then I realize. I'm in a flashback, or flashforward in this case as I didn't remember this. I have a pretty good memory, of course some sadistic originaly freakin' hybrid locks me in a box. Which then I would have no memory of that._

_"Ok Stefan, I know you said to let you talk but this is it! You can't let them get away with this, even if they are your sibilings!" Caroline yelled, looking over at Elena worrying. Why would she be worrying over Elena?_

_"Ok Caroline, I'll tell them... Calm down!" Stefan yells. Then I see the blood rush to Elena's cheeks as Stefan pulls her closer... Her face, everything! She's human again! No way, not uh! I had to stop this from happening. I mean, I know Damon and Stefan aren't willing to be selfish like I am but..._

_I could probably spike her drink with my blood, then kill her in her sleep. Nobody knows but me that she could've been human, and maybe once we kill Klaus I might be wiling to explain all this and go through the agony of making dearest Elena human again._

_"Damon, you and Eden are Elena's masters pretty much..." Stefan says, wow. With all that inner ranting I missed a big chunk of there conversation..._

_"What in the hell are you talking about Stefan? Elena can't be sired to us, were not werewolves and she isn't my freakin' minion! I would never do that to her, even if it would be cool to order her around!" My twin says, rather seriously... Wait Elena's sired to us!_

_Plus, I kinda just blew my and Damon's secret..._

_I watch seeing future Damon glare at future me, while Stefan and Caroline seem confused._

_"Whats that supposed to mean!" Caroline finally retorts._

_"Are you implying you could control Elena?" Stefan finally says, directing the question towards future me._

_"What she means is, she wishes she had the choice to control people and she really hopes Elena's not sired to us!" Damon says for me, while I nod my head in unison agreement. _

_Stefan sighs while my future self smiles, wanting to try something._

_"I CHOOSE YOU ELENA!" my future double yells, throwing a pretend something... I don't know what it could be._

_"Eden!" Damon groans. "You just found that stupid show yesterday and its for nerds!"_

_My future self ignores him, while Elena looks afraid._

_"FURY SWIPE, ATTACK STEFAN!" my future self screams, then I really make up my mind about keeping Elena vampire. This scene thats happening right here? Soooo not happening._

_Thats when it fades, like a dying phone or something else crappy. I hate metaphors._

_Then my cheek hurst immensely and I wake up._

* * *

"OWWWWW DAMON! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLAP ME, BITCH!" I yell, that really hurt.

"Well Lil sis, I was running out of options. Plus I recall you needed a good slap after when I was upset over failing you, and you slapped me! I WAS IN A MOOD AND YOU SLAPPED ME!" He yelled back.

I smiled, he seemed more like the bossy human Damon. All I know is that it made me happy to see him like that.

"Sooo, your gonna make Elena a vampire again?" He asks tentatively.

"How'd you know?" I growl.

"Were sort of vampire-demon twins Eden. Plus, your unconcious mind is really easy to tap into. Why the hell did you get hooked on pokemon by the way?" He asks, confusing me.

"If that was what was up with Elena, please PLEASE talk me out of it!" I say pleading with puppy dog eyes that make him laugh.

"When you were out though there were voices... They said we were the cure, the only cure. That the rumors spread around were really just rumors and that the only cure to vampirism or any other mythical creatures are you and me." Damon said more solemnly.

"Do you think Elena's really sired to us?" I asked, then frown when he nods.

"She won't be if she's human..." He says. I just hope he knows that isn't going to change my mind.

"Damon, Klaus will know were the cure. He'll make hybrids and attack us." I say, trying to reason.

"But Eden were stronger than him!" Damon argues, his temper flaring.

I sigh, holding my head in my hands. I would have to kill her without Damon then. Some brother he was.

"Eden, I love her." He says, pleading now. To which I just laugh.

"I loved Phillip, but you murdered him!" I screech, trying not to giggle.

"Phillip? Are you seriously talking about your imaginary boyfriend from when you were 7? Eden this is hardly the time!" Damon said, rolling his eyes.

I remember when I made him up, Damon found out teasing me. Then I told him me and Phillip were going to make lots and lots of babies... He kind of got mad, and got one of Father's swords and started slashing around in the air.

He stopped when I started bawling, he tried comforting me trying to tell me he would stop. But in my mind, Phillip was already dead and decapitated. My brother had cut his head off.

Now though, at this age it is rather humorous.

Thats when the door was thrown open. Elena clinging to Stefan, Stefan smiling at her while Caroline just looked mean... Angry... Angry and mean.

Elena looked human too, so my plan was going to have to take a lot more time than I thought.

"Whatever you did to Elena, is turning her human!" Stefan said smiling at me.

"It also made her sired to you." Caroline spat out in an after sentence.

Deep in my heart, I knew Elena wasn't sired. She was nothing but another slave. Not like we'd had any, but if we didn't let her go now it would only get worse.

I'd talked to the professor Shane guy over the phone and we had tried to figure some of this out.

It seems you did't always have to choose your minions. Sometimes, they unconsciously chose you if you did a good deed for them. Whether they knew they chose you or not.

So I figure I know just the way to break it.

We did a good deed for Elena, making her want to please her demon masters in any way.

Maybe doing a bad deed that ruins her life will change her mind...

Using more of my demon speed powers, I rushed forward grabbing Elena, faster than any of the vampires could go. Faster than Klaus, than a race car. Faster than a lot of things.

She tried screaming, trying to make me let go. But her feeble human movements were most definitely nothing against my power. But I knew if Damon came I would be done, if he found us. He probably would.

Damon's been feeding off people, not killing them just feeding. While I have not. I can live like this since me and Damon get shared energy... But its not the same, he'll still be stronger.

It seems that this whole demon thing comes with knowledge. Lots of it. Like how Damon told me when he fed off Shane that he knew all of the professors dirty secrets. Like how he doesn't really know where the cure is.

I stopped, in the tomb. Elena's eyes wide.

"Eden you can't get out of here!" Elena gasped, staring at me. I laughed. I figured I might as well try something.

I closed my eyes, going to the entrance. I tried to step through but there was a field. I sent a magic force out with my mind, feeling it bounce back when it hit the barrier. Thats when I ran forward, hitting it and surprisingly going through.

"Ha! I knew it, half-vampires can get out if they have enough power!" I yelled, stepping back in with Elena. The others didn't know they could get out of here.

Elena ran to the barrier, and as I predicted she wasn't fully human and couldn't get out.

My plan was working.

* * *

"Ok Elena, Come here." I said, raising my eyebrows as she started to cry.

Elena! You can't be human that'll mean your sired to me and Damon. Plus I think this is fun..." I said at the end.

I regretted being mean, but if I was too nice it might not work. She might realize I did it for her. If I be mean about it, it might work. So being mean it was.

"Please Eden! You don't have to do this, you saved me!" she pleaded, and my heart died.

"But I want to Elena." I said, smiling. God I was going to be sick.

"No you don't Eden! Your no better than Damon when he first showed up here!" She screamed at me, she should've known to never insult Damon. Never Ever.

I lunged at her, feeding her my blood. She tried to spit it out but I made her swallow.

Then I looked at her, my fangs elongated and I bit in her neck. Her blood tasted strong, pure, and it still had the strength of a vampire.

But along with the blood I did notice the other sensation that Damon was talking about, pure energy coming from Elena straight to me. Oh god, how was I going to stop.

Elena was bawling now, and it would only be a matter of time before I had to stop. But I didn't, I kept feeding off her. Then she died.

I dropped her body to the ground, then dragged it to the back of the tomb where they couldn't see her unless they came inside. She would wake up soon.

God I was terrible wasn't I... I was terrible, but Damon could never be so terrible... Could he? I mean, Stefan and him always did get into the worst fights you've ever seen. Could Damon have transformed into a whole different person. All I knew right now though, is that I was starving.

I was new to everything, this world, vampirism, demonism, being alive-isim! I didn't fit in, and I knew it. Plus, after they found out what I did they would probably banish me anyways.

I started to cry, sitting by Elena. I stiffened when I heard there footsteps coming closer and closer to the cave.

* * *

"Eden you bring Elena out here right now!" Damon yelled at me.

"We can't come out Damon!" I sobbed.

"But Elena's human, send her out..." Stefan said, his voice started to die down. No more hope.

I sobbed harder, confirming what I had down.

Stefan was about to go in when Damon grabbed him.

"We will get them out Stefan." He said calmly.

"I'll get Elena out, you can deal with Eden. She did a bad thing Damon, for no reason." Stefan said under his breath to which I cried harder.

Caroline stood there, her mind turning. Gears turning, thinking.

"Wait you guys! We've all killed people as new vampires, I killed some random guy at a carnival... Stefan you killed your father, and now Eden's killed Elena. Except she knew to give her blood and then she lost it. Don't be mad it wasn't her fault!" Caroline defended me. But what she said wasn't true. I hadn't lost control until after I'd started.

I walked to the front of the cave, meeting Damons eyes. I tuned into our telepathic station.

_"Damon, she was our minion!" I thought, directing it towards him._

_"So you killed her!" Damons thoughts even sounded outraged._

_"Damon... she was sired to us, we did a good deed and the only way to undo it was to do a bad deed... I didn't want you to have to do it." I said, bawling in my thoughts and real life._

"Ok what are you and Damon doing here Eden?" Caroline said frowning.

"Speaking through your minds?" She asked again, rolling her eyes.

I pushed my way through the barrier, my insides getting squeezed until I was fully past. That was enough for Damon as he ran through, towards Elena.

"Stefan!" I gasped, he must've assumed it was unlocked or something. Well, we'd see.

"What Eden?" He asked, his voice echoing angrily through the tomb.

"You can't get out! Only me and Damon can!" I said shouting back through the cave.

"Why the hell can you and Damon get through but we cant?" He asked, his voice filling with dread.

"Because were not... Not exactly vampires." I said, finishing my statement, Damon through his hands in the air before disappearing, running away. I didn't blame him.

"Then what are you?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Monsters." I replied, earning an eye roll from Caroline.

"SERIOUSLY EDEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Caroline yelled.

"Half Demon, half vampire." I whispered, crumpling to the ground.

Caroline stood there, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

**ELENA POV-**

It was dark. Everything was dark, but this wasn't like when I'd been turned into a vampire. This was different, maybe I truly did die. I don't know for sure, but I felt powerful.

Thats when my eyes caught somebody... Wait make that two somebodies!

"Jenna?! RIC AND JENNA!" I yelled happily, speeding towards them.

Jenna smiled, hugging me while Ric stood there, hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"Am I dead too now? Where are mom and dad?" I asked frantically, afraid if I was dead but happy it was at least all over with.

"No Elena your not dead. But to be the kind of monster Eden and Damon are, you have to experience being truly dead. Pain, denial, happiness, sadness when it is taken away..." Ric explained, what did he mean.

Thats when the flashbacks of me when I was hallucinating came back. Me calling Eden a demon, Damon must be too... But, if I was becoming a demon... Was I sired to them!

"Jenna, please don't let me be sired!" I pleaded, eyes closed. Jenna hugged me reassuringly.

"Dont worry Elena, unlike the vampire and werewolf sire bond Eden and Damon can choose to un-sire you." Jenna explained, smiling.

"Eden hates me." I spat back, angry that she'd done this to me.

"Elena, Eden did this trying to break the sire bond and stop Klaus. But she didn't think it would work if she told you this. You had to be mad at her, she didn't realize there was a different way honey." Jenna explained, before they started to fade.

"Wait! I can't wake-up! I want to see mom and dad!" I cried out. If they truly were demons, I was going to try my hardest to kill Eden. Then eventually myself.

Humans got to die peacefully, then see there loved ones in heaven. People who live forever never get to see them. I would find away.

Thats when the blinding light came and I heard Stefan's voice, trying to wake me up. I smiled, at least I had Stefan.

Then I remembered the fact that we'd broken up, the whole scene in the house had just been happiness over me being human. But I wanted Stefan...

Or was it Damon? All I knew was that I couldn't think straight, and my mind was a mess as I opened my eyes before me in my new form.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, so I tried to make this chapter longer. Its just me doing these and stuff so if there are any mistakes just let me know! Oh and please, please, please REVIEW!**


	8. Overwhelming sights

**I have nothing better to do, so here is another chapter. I have a few episodes to catch up on, and since the next episode is coming up soon i am going to write some more and see if i can catch up. Just to remind you though, I dont always stick to what happens on the episodes but i usually do get it into my writing somewhat. Enjoy~**

* * *

**ELENA POV-**

As I sit up, Stefans right there holding my hand. To tell you the truth I'm not as upset I thought I would be. I happier too, because I can feel power coursing through my veins!

I began to wonder, realizing what Jenna and Alaric told me. There demons, or at least partially demons. There the originals though. The first vampire-demons ever, just like Klaus is the first hybrid.

I was the first non-original demon-vampire. Or demon hybrid.

I can understand how Tyler let this get to his head, he was special and now I'm special. The power is amazing. As I think all this through Stefan's words cut through to me.

"Elena? Don't worry we'll get back at Eden. We will." He said, rubbing my back.

"No Stefan! She did it for a good cause..." I say, my mind still swirling. I can see everything so clearly... And Stefans glowing. A thin green mist hazes around him, something that I can only conclude to be his soul.

I'd have to ask Damon, or Eden what it was. They were going to have to teach me. Then I was going to have to convince them to tell the others.

"Elena... You were right, when you were hallucinating. There dangerous." Stefan whispered to me, and thats when I realized Eden was sobbing and Caroline was yelling at her.

Whether it was because I was sired to Eden, or just because I felt genuinely bad I got up, with Stefan trailing behind and went to the barrier at the front of the tomb.

I tried to stick my foot through it, and it stopped. I could feel the barrier there, like a door. Stefan was pushing against it too but I didn't see what his deal was. It couldn't be that strong.

So I swing a punch at it and my hand flys out past the tomb only to be pushed back in.

"Elena! How'd you do that?" He asks, and then I realize. demon hybrids can get out of tombs, normal vampires can get out.

Heck, vampire werewolf hybrids cant even get out. Only me, Damon, and Eden.

I sighed, looking at Stefan with a smile. I love him so much... But the way I feel about Damon! But Jenna said I was sired, and they would have to decide to un-sire me or not. Thats when I hear Damons voice behind me.

Me and Stefan both whirl around.

"How the hell did you get in here Damon!" Stefan yells, while I just stare at his incandescent beauty.

"Elena, tell me. How do I un-sire you." He said simply.

Stefan moved in front of me, but the funny thing is he thinks there monsters... My decision to tell him I'm one of them waivers. What if he hates me?

"How do you know about that!" I question, raising my voice.

"Elena. Demon hybrids are about the highest rank in the world. I think I could easily tap into your brain." He said smirking.

_"Or you could just think the answer..."_ He thought, and I could hear him! But then he was gone and as I stared at him I got nothing. Well then, there must be a way to shield your thoughts. Not that he would tell me.

_"Jenna didn't say. Just that it was your and Eden's choice..."_ I thought back, to which he nodded slightly.

Stefan just kept looking between the two of us.

Then I was mad. How could I just forget about Stefan! I loved him so much, yet my heart suddenly yearned for Damon. It had to be the sire bond.

I knew I had pent up anger inside me... I could feel it, and I wonder how she didn't get mad at every little thing. I no longer hold her responsible for attacking me when I insulted Damon...

I mean in the state I'm in right now, and someone insulted Damon... I mean Stefan...I definitely meant Stefan, but if they insulted him I could probably rip there head off if I wasn't careful. So could I really blame her?

_"You insulted me Elena? Wow, I am hurt. Poor you and Stefan. Not like you'll be loving him soon if I don't want you too... Just kidding but in all seriousness, Eden and me aren't exactly like you Elena. We balance each other out, we have more control. Eden has pureness while I have darkness. We are the demon hybrid siblings, feel our wrath and all that crap yada yada yada." _He said to me telepathically.

My vision turned red, and I was done with! How dare he act so nonchalant about this! My eyes felt like they were on fire and I heard Stefan gasp.

I concentrated on him, and to my surprise I could hear his thoughts if I listened carefully enough. I was sure though it was only because of my angry high, and it would be harder when I tried later.

Through his eyes I saw my own face change. My eyes... My eyes were melting? Transforming, they had the black lines under them like a vampires but they melted into the color blue! They had morphed into a glowing blue.

I growled, angry. Damon had made me scare Stefan!

I couldn't help it, but out of my mouth came a demonic scream. Caroline and Stefan covered there ears, faces filled with horror. Damon laughed, and Eden just nodded her head in disappointment

I grabbed Stefan by the hand, flying out of the tomb with him while he gasped and I ran away from all our problems.

* * *

**EDEN POV-**

I watched as Elena let out that terrible screaming sound. Damon started to laugh and I shook my head at him. Elena was in pain, I had listenend to there conversation. I would teach Elena how to shield her mind, and un-sire her.

I would figure this all out, I brought her into this mess.

I felt my canines elongate and sighed. I watched Elena and Stefan disappear, Caroline gasping, Damon laughing. Nothing about this situation was right. Not a single thing.

'STOP!" I yelled, my hand flinging outwards and a few feet away a tree was struck by lightning. Caroline screamed as it fell down.

"I'm sorry!" I said, rushing the apology out. Being a demon hybrid was dangerous. Worse than being a werewolf, you were controlled by your feelings completely. Not a single choice about it. Not one.

Caroline's eyes got wet as she realized the full extent of the situation, while Damon stood there shaking his head.

This was all wrong, this all neded fixing.

"Lets go back to the boarding house." I whispered, humans wouldn't have heard it. werewolfs wouldn't have heard it. But the minute the phrase left my mouth, Damon was gone.

Damn demon speed.

Caroline got up and I walked with her at a normal pace to the car, taking the driving seat not sure Caroline was in any condition to be driving any time soon.

We drove home slowly, I peeped into Carolines mind. She was shocked.

"Everything will be ok..." I tried to state, but my voice waivered making myself seem like I was lying.

Caroline sighed, tears flooding her face as I sighed. Damon needed to teach me how to lie better or something, because this situation was really not taking a toll on him.

Or so he wanted the others to think. That whole time I had been trying to get inside his head I had been succesful a few times, but not for long before he pushed me back out.

We were matched in strength, speed, just about anything. Except he'd fed more, the only one I'd fed off of in my demon form was Elena.

In my vampire state I'd almost killed Lauren, but I'm not sure that counts. Not even a guess if it does or not.

We get to the boarding house were Damon is, sitting there... Talking to Elijah calmly. My nerves spring to life, my vision goes red.

THAT MAN RUINED MY LIFE.

I realize Damon was compelled to blame Klaus for me leaving, but I know the truth. Elijah did all the dirty work.

Then I think, maybe perhaps if I'd lived with my brothers I could've stopped Katherine. But she probably would've just killed me, and I'd be really dead.

But never minding that Elijah took me away from my family, all because his brother took him away from his. To me, that is a very personal thing.

I slam on the brakes in the driveway, Caroline bounces forward then back to my relief wearing her seatbelt. Using my demonic speed, I burst into the house. From Damons thoughts I know he hasn't told Elijah about our powers, but I'm about to.

* * *

I shov Elijah against the wall. He shoves me away from him, reversing our situation and now I'm against the wall. I feel as my eyes burn away the hazel and in comes the silver. Black lines marr my face, burning silver eyes and I can feel my body temperature rising.

He backs away, hands in the air.

"YOU RUINED ME! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY!" I screech, to which he covers his ears. It sounds terrible, yet beautiful. Its too much for anything but another demon to take in.

"Eden?" He whispers, and I growl wanted to back slap him across the room.

I curl my hand around his throat, knowing it wont exactly harm him but show him more who's in control here.

"Please, it was Klaus' bidding not mine!" He pleaded, thats when I threw him past Caroline and out the door. I dragged him to the backyard, stalkng him like a cat with a mouse.

"How are you stronger than me Eden!" He asked.

"I knew you were special, thats why Klaus wanted you! The witches needed to preserve you!" he pleaded more.

"You know why? They weren't witches, they were dead demons! They didn't care how much I got hurt, they wanted to experiment and I was apparently the perfect girl with the perfect aura to experiment on. My aura was just right, and now Damon and Elena are being dragged into this!" I say, my voice anegelic and no longer demonic.

Thats the thing about demons. They are beautiful creatures, yet there beauty scares you when you know there going to be the death of you.

"Demons? I've only met one demon in my lifetime and Klaus killed him!" Elijah said, looking puzzled.

Thats when everything popped into place. The dead ancestors of demons, the long line of harvested power. That last demon that Klaus killed was there last hope. They needed him to kill me, and then be the death of me.

It was all connected. My aura was just the right balance of everything to make the perfect demon, Damon's anger was enough... Plus were related. I don't know about Stefan though, or how that wouldve turned out.

"Yes Elijah, and since your brother killed the last living demon. The only hope for the species, and your brother killed him. So they made one last ditch effort. They made a loophole. Demons are no longer allowed to walk these planes Elijah, so they've created a new race..." I whisper, my angers no longer fueled. My eyes fade back to hazel and I notice relief flood through Elijah.

"I believe the term your looking for is B-a-j-a-n-g. Pronounced 'Bay-ah'. Elijah says, looking afraid.

"There were rumors long ago, saying that evil beings made promises to return in the form of these Bajangs. They weren't lying..." Elijah says, he looks afraid now.

"Don't worry dumb fella. I was going to kill you but the demons want me to do that, I'm not going to let them win. Since your family killed the last of theres they wanted me to kill you knowing I'd be fully capable of. But now, my angers burnt away..." I say, smiling.

"What did you mean though by Damon and Elena being involved?" He asks, his voice wavering.

"Damon and me are original... Bajangs? Elena's just a normal Bajang, I accidentally turned her." I admit, not afraid of him.

"Oh god. I wish Klaus would've known what he was getting himself into." Elijah says, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dont we all." I agree with a sigh, sitting next to the house, closing my eyes. I concentrate on Elena, harder and harder until I can hear her voice.

I leave my body momentarily entering the spirit world, the last thing I hear is-

"Damon, is she ok?" asked by Elijah and then Damons reply of.

"She's going to see Elena."

And then I black out, leaving my body behind for now.

* * *

_My spirit travels fast, finding Elena and Stefan in a hotel, Stefan holding her tight as they kiss. _

_I purposely make sure I'm only visible to Elena, I don't need Stefan in my life. I don't want him to hear me right now, even if I can hear him. Not after what he said about me at the tomb._

_"God Elena, get a room!" I moan, trying not laugh considering they did get a room._

_"What the hell Eden! You should at least give me a heads-up! Tell me we can be ghosts, how much stuff can we do?" she asks, her and Stefan sitting on the couch._

_I sit on the small counter in the kitchen area. She stares at me waiting for an answer, while Stefan looks at her like she's crazy._

_"Can't you see her Stefan." she asks, the same moment I say._

_"You think I'm letting that homo see me?" _

_She sighs, while Stefan begins to speak._

_"What do you want Eden? Haven't you cause enough trouble?" as he speaks to me I move so I'm behind the couch as he stares where I used to be waiting for a reply._

_"Grow up Eden! This is serious. Let him see you or else!." Elena threatens. I cut her view off too, but I figure if they can't see me they might as well both be able to hear me. _

_"Now you don't get to see me either Elena." I say, and I like the way it turns out. Apparently being in ghost form makes my voice sound like the wind. Scary sounding._

_Stefan frantically looks around for me, while I laugh causing him to frown._

_"Stefan, all I want to do is find out how to un-sire Elena... Wait a minute, I think I know how!" I say, smiling even though they can't see me._

_"Would you mind doing the honors?" Stefan grumbled, jeez he was crabby!_

_"Elena. I loathe and hate you. You turned my brothers against each other." I said simply, taking comfort in knowing they couldn't see me._

_Stefans mouth was opened agape, while Elena began to try and speak only managing small uncomprehendable sentences until she finally found her voice._

_"That was Katherine!" She defended, though she didn't sound too sure. She was making this much too easy._

_"Did you ever considered why you and Katherine look alike? What the word 'doppelganger' truly entitles you to? It entitles you to sharing a soul, not like you think I mean though." I said, making my voice lower as Elena turned redder and redder._

_"ENOUGH EDEN!" Stefan yelled, standing up._

_"They share the same thoughts Steffy, they both think alike the only thing different about them are the actions they take. I didn't even mean to turn Elena if you truly want to know." I said with a smirk, my acting was all too good._

_Then I paused for dramatic effect._

_"Elena, I changed you for Damon. Because Damon loathes you, because he Loves you. But mostly because he craves you Elena. He is going to whisk you away from Steffy one day, and even though I used to love Stefan its obvious he doesnt love me anymore either. But Elena, I saved you for Damon." I said, my voice firm while inside my organs were in a panic. Me and Elena would never be friends after this. _

_"Eden. Go. To. Hell." She said, pausing after finishing each word._

_"I OWE YOU NOTHING SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY AND STEFANS LIVES!" She yelled louder, and I disappeared heading for where my body lie. Knowing that Elena was freed of me and Damon, if Damon wanted her he would have to get her the hard way._

* * *

When I woke up we were inside, Elijah and Damon chatting like old crippled men.

"Damon, win Elena over. She deserves someone better than Stefan. He hates me! He lothes me Damon!" I cried out, my body not being able to handle it anymore. Truthfully the pain was unbearable.

"Eden he doesn't hate you, he's just confused about what we are." Damon said in a shushed voice, hugging me to him tightly trying to calm me down.

"Damon, he wants me gone. I have to leave... Not Mystic Falls, but I gotta fly solo for awhile. Don't call me Damon, if I want to talk to you I'll open up my head so we can speak telepathically. But I need a break, Damon be strong and keep the originals at bay." I whispered, before pushing my way out of his arms and running as fast as I could go. Which truthfully, was exhilerating. Making me forget for a few seconds that I was broken and could never be fixed. I was a monster, and I hated it. needed to turn it all off and now!

Thats when I flipped the switch. When I stopped caring about anything, except what I wanted. What I wanted now was to feed off peoples blood and energy and I couldn't find a better place to do that than the Mystic Grill.

My legs swiveled around, carrying me towards my destination. My mind no longer hurt, but even though all my cares and worries were gone they couldn't get rid of the big hole in my heart.

But perhaps killing someone would take my mind off the forever dull ache in my chest.

******The Term Bajang is an actually term meaning vampire like demon, or demon like vampire I looked it up. How to pronounce it however, I did not look up. So the way I am pronouncing it is "Bay-ah" because it is my story and I like the sound of that. So please, read on and review. I hope you like it sooo far. LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO FIND IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND I WILL ADD IT IN :)**


End file.
